thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Former Hierarchies
The hierarchy of the High Court has evolved in much the same way as the High Court itself has evolved - it began ambitious, grew larger still, and then settled down into what it is today. For the current hierarchy, see Hierarchical Roles. Classic Hierarchy (Alpha 1.0 - Release 1.5) role_1.png|Villein role_3.png|Knight role_5.png|Baron/Baroness role_6.png|Viscount/Viscountess role_7.png|Earl/Countess role_8.png|Marquess/Marchioness role_9.png|Duke/Duchess role_10.png|Prince/Princess role_11.png|King/Queen The classic hierarchy, lasting for six months, was designed to emulate the structure of a monarchy in Victorian England as close as possible while also keeping a structure relevant and containing ranks necessary to the server itself. *Villeins (known as Untitled until Beta 1.0) and Knights were classed as Citizens; *Barons/Baroness', Viscounts/Viscountess', and Earls/Countess' were classed as Low Nobility, *Marquess'/Marchioness' and Dukes/Duchess' were classed as High Nobility; *Princes/Princess' and the King/Queen were classed as Royalty. The classic hierarchy allowed for progression further up the ladder of the hierarchy, but was inherently limited in the criteria required to achieve the higher roles. The role of Prince/Princess, for example, was exclusive only to a partner of the Queen - a level of a relationship arguably impossible during the period of the original hierarchy. Deluxe Hierarchy (Release 1.6 - Release 1.11) role_0.png|Vassal role_1.png|Villein role_2.png|Squire role_3.png|Knight/Dame role_4.png|Baronet/Baronetess role_5.png|Baron/Baroness role_6.png|Viscount/Viscountess role_7.png|Earl/Countess role_8.png|Marquess/Marchioness role_9.png|Duke/Duchess role_10.png|Prince/Princess role_11.png|King/Queen The deluxe hierarchy was an expansion of the classic hierarchy, seeking to breathe new life into the structure by adding an additional three roles at the lower end of the ladder in the hopes of increasing the possibility of role progression. The structure of the hierarchy was also reshuffled: *Vassals and Villeins were classed as "Citizenship"; *Squires and Knights/Dames were now classed as "Gentry"; *Baronets/Baronetess', Barons/Baroness', and Viscounts/Viscountess' were now classed as Peerage; *Earls/Countess', Marquess'/Marchioness', and Dukes/Duchess' were now classed as Nobility; *Princes/Princess' and the King/Queen (later renamed to simply Queen in Release 1.11) were classed as Royalty. The deluxe hierarchy also introduced improvements to the criteria required to achieve roles; the role of Prince/Princess, and all roles of nobility, now no longer required an individual to be impossibly faithful and loving friends. Strangers belonged as citizens, acquaintances belonged in the gentry, friends belonged in peerage, good friends belonged in nobility, and best friends belonged in royalty. Private Hierarchy (Release 2.0 - Release 2.1.13) Role queen.png|The King Role best.png|The Princess Role friend.png|Baron/Baroness Role other.png|Villein The private hierarchy, so nicknamed due to its arrival in Release 2.0 alongside other considerable changes towards privatising the server, is an entirely redesigned structure of hierarchy. Role progression is entirely and absolutely discarded, leaving only four core and important ranks. The private hierarchy takes the focus away from an individual's hierarchical role and co-operates alongside the customizability of hue roles and personal importance of title roles to wholly and pleasantly complete an individual's profile in the High Court. The King is the creator, founder, owner, administrator, and role model of the server. The Princess is the moderator of the server; the role is bestowed upon the King's closest friend and ally. A Baron or Baroness is a member of the server and a friend of the King. A Villein is a newcomer, stranger, or acquaintance to the High Court and/or the High Court server. Up until Release 2.0.6, the King was instead named the Queen, and was referred to as such. Honourable Hierarchy (Release 2.0.17 - Release 2.1.13) wreath_king.png|The King wreath_princess.png|The Princess wreath_baron.png|Baron/Baroness wreath_villein.png|Villein In Release 2.0.17, the private hierarchy was given a slight facelift, as it were; now technically renamed the honourable hierarchy, the hierarchical role badges were entirely redesigned to distance the High Court from the cheap and tacky Habbo Hotel group badges that admittedly looked quite similar to the hierarchical role badges. Category:Server Category:History Category:Roles